In a radio communication system 100, e.g. as illustrated in FIG. 1 communication 101 is exchanged between a radio cell 110 and a mobile station (or mobile device) 120. The mobile station 120 analyzes the use case and applies a strategy to minimize the power consumption. A power up command 102 may signal the mobile station 120 to change in normal power mode while a power down command 104 may signal the mobile station 120 to change in power saving mode. However, activation of such a power control reduces the reception performance, e.g. reception of the Physical Downlink Control Channel (PDCCH) for an LTE system. Under poor wireless channel conditions, this can degrade the data throughput as well as cause the loss of the connection to the radio cell 110, e.g. the serving eNodeB. There is a need to improve power control in the mobile device.